The Second Son (Story)
Story=Story |-|Locations=[] |-|Objects=Third tab content goes here. |-|Original Spells=Third tab content goes here. |-|Characters=Characters This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrianus James Potter ''' '''Delphini Augorey Diggory Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A figure in a black cloak stood before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a smooth venomous whisper came from his mouth "T''h''e children b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with so much malice and venom that the air cools at its touch, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards with a swing of his wand. He knew he wouldn't have much time so he took a swift pace, using a nonverbal ''Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman killing her instantly, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot, great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children. As he entered the nursery he was immediately drawn to the twins, the man looked at them but saw nothing special about them, there was nothing, no massive power, no special marks, nothing to distinguish them from normal children and it enraged him, that one of these ''weak ''children were prophesied to kill him? It would have been laughable if it wasn't an insult towards him. Raising his wand he aimed for the red-haired child and spoke the words that had sent many into the arms of death, the air began to cool as the ethereal green light of the killing curse filled the room "Avada Kedavra" with that a bolt of green lightning arced towards the children. Time seemed to slow-down as the bolt raced towards them, as it was about to hit the red-haired child a pink and gold shield surrounded him, the bolt struck the shield and reflected back at the man but not before some energy slipped through the shield leaving a mark on the child, a scar in the shape of an upside-down V. The man's eyes widened, he tried to summon a barrier but he was too late, the bolt struck him destroying his body, the bolt, however, didn't stop there, as if being summoned the bolt of energy curved around taking the magic of the man along with it and crashing into the other child, the child's own shield sprung into action, purple and gold in appearance protected him from death but not from affliction. The child screamed in agony as the lightning burned into his skull, the energy began to flow into the wound and seal up the cut as it finished assimilating into the child. As the energy-adjusted to him, it changed him in ways that couldn't be explained. The once Hazel eyes of the boy were now a haunting shade of bright green, the same shade as the color of the curse that was used in the attempt to kill his brother... '''10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Sirius, and the Longbottoms entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries. While the rest of the Order secured the room, Albus noticed the black cloak covered in ash, he leaned down to look at it closer which caught the attention of Remus and Siris, Sirius asked: "What is it?" Dumbledore didn't have words, he stood up slowly before responding "Lord Voldemort is Dead" that got everyone's attention, as Albus explained what happened and how the eldest Potter child possibly destroyed Voldemort a black-haired baby opened his eyes, had anyone paid attention they would've noticed the eyes of this child were not the hazel they were mere days ago, they were now the haunting green of the Killing Curse... 8 Years Later February, 15th 2008 Potter Manor, Scotland Hadrian was running through the forest with a smile on his face, the wind blowing through his hair, he couldn't get enough of the feeling, he wanted more of it so he kept running, faster and faster until he was slammed into a tree, the force of the hit left him gasping for air and coughing up blood, he felt claws rake into his skin drawing blood, he yelled in pain as the creature clawed him, in his pain he could see the creature as it raised its club to do the final blow. Time seemed to slow down as Hadrian screamed, rocks and dirt began to float, the creature was frozen in place, fear slowly growing on its face. Hadrian stared at in rage, wanting nothing more than to see it crushed and so it was, the creature's bones began to break and snap under the pressure. Slowly every bone in the Redcap's body was broken and shattered. Once the Redcap was dead time returned to normal and everything collapsed to the ground. Hadrian stared at the corpse of the Redcap that had attacked him with wide eyes. How did he do that? Did he do that? He had to have done that, there's no one else here, he quickly glanced around to make sure of that. Turning back to the corpse he looked into the fear-filled eyes of the creature that had attacked him. It had hurt him and now it was dead, he stared at it for a long time before a smile crept its way up to his face. It had hurt him for no reason and had died for it, it deserved what happened to it, why should he cry over it? Stumbling to his feet and wincing from the many tooth and claw wounds on his body, he made his way back to Potter Mansion, every intent on figuring out the power that he had gained that day. A/N: I know it's short but bare with me, it's my first ever fanfic so cut me some slack. Give advice that'll help get better at writing. Hating is okay but I don't see the purpose of it but if it gets your rocks off go for it. Category:Stories (HP-0)